Zelda vs Peach Series
by Flameshield
Summary: Two Princess duke it out during their stay at the Super Smash Brothers World. Made up of Oneshots, dunno how many will fall under here, Might even become some strange story, who knows.
1. The Badminton Dual

Zelda vs. Peach

The Badminton Dual

Like any day at the Café, the smashers talked about their match-ups and their crazy plan to beat them. None crazier then Ganondorf wanting to battle Giga Bowser in a half an hour match at Final Destination. Master Hand and Crazy Hand just looked at each other, but allowed it. The smashers watched the match on live TV, laughing and cheering at the crazy so-called King of Evil. Mewtwo looked at Link, and simply asked, "Wasn't he your foe at your homeland?"

"So what? He's not the same evil dude he was then." Link said, Zelda smack him in the back of the head. "What?" he asked

"Being here, you two are talking like you were friends." Zelda said.

"You are just as guilty." Link said.

"Should I zap you two?" Pikachu asked

"Go for it, Pikachu." Solar said, and Pikachu did a thunder jolt.

"That's it Solar, Battlefield, you and me, five stock." Link bellowed, and dragged the young boy into the simulator. Again, MH and CH just looked at one another.

This was the first time MH and CH had ever ventured into the famous Kirby's Café, and neither was sure if they wanted to in the first place once they entered the dog-pound as they call it. Samus walked over to Zelda as they started to play some Cribbage. Mario and Luigi were hanging out with Bowser, who every chance he got, sneak over to the vending machine to steal a bottle of Pepsi, his favorite soft drink. The Hilyans got their fair share by Kirby making them a machine the activated in the presence of the Triforce pieces. Link and Solar were back after a few minutes, Link looking happy and Solar, quite the opposite. Ganondorf's fight still had 15 minutes left, and everyone continued to watch.

Peach was outside playing with Yoshi at Badminton. She would rather have a challenge, for she could always beat Yoshi. In fact, she has played everyone but Zelda at Badminton, and beaten them just the same. So after beating Yoshi for the, who knows how many times, she headed inside.

There is no avoiding me this time, Zelda. Peach thought as she hovered over the table that Zelda was at, playing with Samus their cribbage game. It was almost done as Samus and Zelda counted their hands. Samus fell just short of winning, but Zelda made it to the last hole on the board. 

"Good game, Zel, you beat me again." Samus said, packing up the board.

"And Good timing, they're scoring Ganon's battle." Zelda said, pointed over to the screen.

The score shows that Ganondorf just barely won over Giga Bowser, and the king of evil stumbled out of the simulator. Solar runs over and gets the heavy hitter some Pepsi out of the Hyilans machine. That's when Captain Falcon yells out:  
"I could so beat that score."

"Go ahead and try." Ganondorf called out

The Smashers would not hear from Falcon until the next week. Peach made her move.

"Zelda," she started, the other princess looked at her, "Want to play a match of Badminton?"

"Sure." Zelda said, looking forward to play a new game.

Peach handed her a racket, and both walked outside. Giving it a few practice swings, Zelda looked at Peach. Suddenly, Disco's voice came on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the match we have all been waiting for, Peach vs. Zelda in the Badminton dual." His bold voice called out. "Like we should all know, you play until one player has 11 points, if the server keeps the opponent from hitting over, a score for them, if the server is unable to deflect the returned shot, the opponent gets the Birdie."

Peach held the birdie in her hand as she waited for Disco to finish explaining the rules to the game. She stood across from Zelda, fidgeting. Why was she so nervous of facing the other princess, she didn't know, but she couldn't wait. _Maybe it's the fact that she has won ever other match we have had. _Peach suddenly thought

Finally, Peach served the birdie, and the game began.

It lasted for half an hour, with Peach overtaking Zelda.

"Good game, Peach." Zelda called as Peach ducked under the net.

"Your not mad you lost?" Peach asks.

"It's only my first game." Zelda teased as they headed inside with all the other smashers.

The match's final score… 11-8 Peach.

Notes: 

Solar – Solar is Y. Link, but my little brother and I thought it would be easier to just give him another name. There may be a seven-year difference between him and Link, but they are different altogether

Disco – This guy is a Kirby, Kirby's Café is made of many Kirby copies, Disco is in charge of all the music and announcements

Kirby's Café – some had a drawing in a Nintendo Magazine, Nintendo Power, called Kriby's Café, my little brother decided that would be perfect for his mindset and made these plots that never got to paper based off it. I've only recently gotten the time to try and type up what goes on in there during the smashing games.

Triforce Vending Machine, Bowser, and Pepsi – Bowser's favorite drink is Pepsi, Ganondorf's favorite drink is Pepsi, the other vending machine was always empty when Ganon got through his matches, thus Kirby made a vending machine that only reacted to the Triforce parts.

Heavy Hitters – anyone can be a heavy hitter, but I have four that I consider heavy hitters, Ganondorf, Samus, Link, DK. These guys normally deal a lot of damage quickly.

Sorry if the ending seemed rushed, I just couldn't get the play by play down… I hope it is alright and I may type more 'Zelda vs. Peach' to add to this.


	2. First Encounter

Replies to Review:

hoogiman – Sorry about Peach winning, but in the effort of how this one-shot story batch is going, she won't be winning any other matches, trust me. Zelda is 100x better then Peach any day, otherwise glad you like it.

Sk8terJulz – Glad you see potential in this.

Zelda vs. Peach

First Encounter

Kingdom of Hyrule… Hyrule Castle

Link was looking at the invitation that came to him, just has it had a few years ago. Super Smash Bros. was coming back. He never talked about the friends he made there with Zelda, but he felt he should since her name was on the invitation as well, which he thought to be odd.

_Does Master Hand want more smashers to test? _He thought as he entered Zelda's little courtyard. He walks over to her and hands her the invitation for her to look over.

"Another Super Smash Bros. Tournament?" Zelda asks, looking over to him.

"You can come if you want, it has you name as well." Link said, leaning against the wall.

"I think I will go, then." Zelda said, "It might do me some good."

"Alright then, let's go."

Mushroom Kingdom… Peach's Castle

Luigi got to invite Peach to the Super Smash Bros. Tournament where his brother Mario dealt with Bowser. Luigi found one of the Toads who let him to Peach who was busy doing her hair up. He knocked on the doorframe.

"Peach?" Luigi gets her attention with his soft voice.

"Yes Luigi?" Peach asks, looking over.

"Mario wanted me to give you this invitation, it's for that super smash brothers tournament we went to a few years ago."

"Another one is starting?" Peach asks, taking the invitation from Luigi.

"Yeah, both you and Bowser have been invited as well as me and Mario again." Luigi said.

"Then lets go." Peach said, "I can show off my moves there." Peach said.

Once outside, they met up with the Kopa King and Mario, then they were whisked off to the Smash Planet.

Smash Planet

A little ball of pink walked through the halls of the mansion, covering little ground and in no hurry. The pink ball, Kirby, was met up by another sphere shape, and he smiled.

"Samus, nice to see you again." Kirby said as the ball undid itself to the bounty hunter in armor.

"Ready for another tournament of fun?" the armored warrior asked.

"Better believe it." Kirby said, "I was thinking on making a café that the smashers could all escape to when they are not in a match."

The two continued down the hall to meet anyone else that will showed up.

"Sounds like a great idea." Samus said as they entered the transportation bay, they waited on the balcony, "I'm sure Master Hand wouldn't mind too much if you asked to make one."

Two flashes and two parties showed up. Samus was glad she wouldn't be the only female, besides Jigglypuff, who would be there. Captain Falcon walked up, and smiled. Kirby, Samus, and Falcon walked down to greet the newcomers.

"Hey Link, I'm guess that's Zelda you talked about last tournament?" Samus guessed.

"Yup." Link said, then looked over to Mario's party. "I'd guess good old Mario brought Peach, whom he wouldn't shut up about, and Bowser, his long time enemy."

"Correct." The plumber said.

Zelda looked uncomfortable around Falcon, who took interest in her.

"Aren't you a sexy one?" he comments, receiving a slap from the Hylian Princess.

Peach wasn't happy that Zelda seemed to be getting all the attention, and walked right over to her. Taking a frying pan, she goes to attack the other princess, but Zelda avoided the attack.

"Hey, Peach, no fighting outside a battlefield." Luigi said, trying to stop the Mushroom Princess.

"How can she be better looking then me?" Peach screamed, trying to hit the other princess again, Link blocked the blow with his shield.

"If you're lucky, Captain Falcon will look you over sometime, don't get so emotional." Link said, trying to hold the frying pan in place. Finally she calmed down.

"Well, I'm going to be your princess' ass before the end of this tournament." Peach said. Zelda stared into her eyes.

"Sounds like fun." Zelda said, then everyone but Peach laughed.

Just so people know, Captain Falcon… I don't like him… but I'm basing him off other stories that I have read somewhat.

I realized that I went from what last chapter was to my interpretation of how things started… once done I'll probably reorder it, that's a forewarning for now.

Please enjoy and leave a review, I'll work on the next one sometime… haha.


	3. Bodyguard

Zelda vs. Peach

Bodyguard

Soundly beaten by the beast known as Bowser, Peach was bragging on how much better her kingdom was compared to Zelda's, and for once the Hylian Princess was glad they lived on different Planets.

Zelda and Link were in their part of the mansion, where Link's close friend Samus stayed with them. All three were sitting around the common room of this area, were Zelda nusred her shattered pride.

"I can't believe Peach set that match up." Samus said, "She knew Zelda couldn't hold her own against Bowser."

"I can barely hold my own." Link said, "and I'm one of the few classified heavy hitters."

"You, me, and DK are the current heavy hitters, though Bowser might make that list unless someone can beat him." Samus said.

"Before I left the stage selection room, I heard that Bowser will fight anyone, and whoever beats him four times before he beats them once in two minutes will gain glory." Zelda whispered, "whoever fights Bowser cannot fall off, it sounds impossible."

"Just as impossible as Captain Falcon's challenge, beating him in seven seconds." Link said.

The trio fell silent. Just like everyone else in the mansion, no one knew the arrival of three new smashers, who were now gathered in Master Hand's office.

"So good of you to join the game." Master said, looking at the three cloaked members.

"We are honored to take part." One said, he held his sword, as if he was ready to strike.

"Calm yourself." His companion said, "the last thing we need is master kicking us out."

The third member remained quiet, his larger frame easily twice the size of the other two.

"You will be properly announced here in a few hours, so keep low and keep those cloaks one…" then the Master Hand turned to the third member, "… but you have something I need you to do."

"I'm listening." The man said, his deep, dark voice echoing a calm, kindness in him.

"I need you to defeat Bowser, another smasher in the ranks." The hand said, "you… friends have taken a rather pride breaking loss from him, or should I say Zelda lost to him in an unfair challenge."

"Is there any requirements?"

"Beat him four times before he can get you, in two minutes, I'll give you offer of my personal stage, Final Destination, but you must win, for the hylian's sake."

"Consider it done." The man said, and the trio of newcomers left.

In the Stage Selection room, Bowser was waiting for a challenge. Any and all who came were no match, even the proclaim winner of the last tournament held nothing against him. It was then the door opened, and a Wireframe led a cloaked figure forward. Bowser stood up, smirking.

"A Challenger?" he asked. The newcomer didn't say anything, just walked forward and pick an area and the time limit. "What? How are we going to Final Destination, Master Hand hasn't let it out to us smashers yet."

"Master Hand allowed me use of his stage, to defeat you." The man said, "so I took up on the offer."

"Ha, like you can win." Bowser said as they stepped into the simulator. Once on the field, the man removed his cloak, and cracked his knuckles. "Who are you?"

"Back in Hyrule, I'm the evil they know as Ganondorf." The man said, as he took his fighter-ready stance.

In the building of a newly constructed building, known as Kirby Café, everyone's attention was suddenly drawn to the activation of the TV screen, and two combatants was revealed, Bowser, and someone only two others knew. Zelda and Link both gasp, surprised to see the man. Zelda's surprise suddenly changed to realization, not only was Ganondorf a new smasher, and the evil of Hyrule, but he was facing Bowser, which made her hopeful for someone to dampen the spirits of Peach.

"On Final Destination, Bowser has no where to run." Samus said, sitting down, "He can't hide from attacks."

"And Ganondorf is strong." Link said, "I should know, I've faced him."

"Ganondorf?" Fox said, walking over, "Did you talk about him last tournament?"

"Might've." Link said.

Everyone remained quiet as they watched the match.

Bowser was quick to discover he was not to underestimate his new opponent. The man was slow, like him, yet he attacked without pause. His elbow jabs and upward double kicks did a lot of damage, he even got in a powerful punch much like Falcon's Falcon Punch. Each time he went flying off, Bowser somehow made it back on, yet this Ganondorf was quick to have him soaring back out. Flying high in the air, Bowser attempts to redirect his fall so he could butt-slam his foe. Just as he came crashing down, Ganondorf had done another one of his kicks, Ganondorf made contact first, and Bowser was a shooting star.

"Please, that was only 20 seconds." Ganondorf muttered as Bowser came back. Ganondorf raced forward, and as Bowser released his flame-thrower, he got caught in it and attempted to raise his shield. Once Bowser stopped, Ganondorf leaped up and backhanded Bowser, causing the Kopa King to go flying across the arena. Once Ganondrof landed, he turned around and raced over to Bowser, ramming him with his shoulder. Bowser managed to get Ganondorf into the air, but the Greudo King used the air to stomp his foe. Bowser slid off the arena and out of bounds. "That's two in a minute, I can do this." He muttered, watching the Kopa King return.

"What's going on?" Peach asked, walking into the café.

"Just look at the TV." Jiggypuff said.

Peach glance over at Zelda and Link, who were watching the TV intently. When she looked up, it was just in time to see Bowser sent flying off again.

"Just one more now." Zelda whispered. Link nodded in agreement.

"He's got 37 seconds to do it." Link said as Bowser reappeared.

Bowser at this point was trying to avoid Ganondorf, but he wasn't having much luck. He tried to defend himself with his flame-thrower, but Ganondorf jumped over that, and smacked Bowser from behind once again. The man wasn't done, and as the final seconds ticked down, he sent Bowser soaring. Bowser was a shooting star just as the timer hit 0. As the fighters were wisked out of the simulator, those in Kirby Café watched the screen, and the Hylian music played. When Peach saw the score, she quickly left the building.

Ganondorf, although he wasn't exactly supposed to, arrived in the Café to meet up with Link and Zelda. He couldn't say he was breaking the rules, since MH allowed him to fight. He sits down at their table just as a Kirby delivers some pizza.

"Never thought I'd be thanking you." Zelda said, taking a slice of Pizza, "but now I don't have to deal with Peach constantly bragging."

"Ah, Zelda, it was nothing." Ganon said, "if that girl gives you any more trouble, just let me know."

"You offering to be her bodyguard?" Link asked.

"Yeah."

Zelda looked thoughtful, and then smiled softly. "Just no more Mr. Evil Guy then."

"Agreed." Ganon said, then the trio made a small circle with their hands, their respective Triforce Piece acting up in response to the others.

* * *

sorry if it's been awhile, until i got the Twilight Princess, my interest level was on the back burner (who would've thought, a zelda game bring interest back to a Smash game...?). besides that, i hope this came out alright... this is almost turning into Hyrule Vs. Mushroom Kingdom... other then that, leave a review if you are ever so kind, one day i'll update again. 


	4. Dual Ego

hoogiman - yeah, Peach will win now and then, heck this chap she wins... i hope you like it.

* * *

Dual Ego

A few weeks into the stay on Smash Planet, and tempers were on the rise. Peach felt like she was better then Zelda and Zelda just tried to ignore her. The tournament hadn't started, but most of the stages were open to free play.

Zelda was quite the challenge, most that entered underestimated her and quickly lost, and since then no one took her lightly. Peach was upset that whenever Zelda entered a tough challenge, she would be teamed up with someone, like Link.

Zelda was having a long day; she has done five matches in a row without rest. Peach decided to use this time to take on the Hylian Princess for an easy victory. Zelda groan softly as she followed the Mushroom Princess into the simulator. Upon entering, Zelda tried to remain as calm as she could. She had watched Peach battle before, and knew her attacks well, but Peach wanted to face her while she was weak and tired.

The stage they stood upon was Peach's Castle. Zelda admit it seemed rather lame, but then it was a castle of a different world, different idea. Trying to coax her body to work, she looks at Peach. The other princess looked content, as if she knew she was going to win. As the announcer says 'GO' both charged at each other, Zelda watching Peach with a careful eye, and Peach getting ready to attack headfirst. Zelda manages to avoid by jumping, and sent a lightning kick at Peach. Zelda connected, but it wasn't a strong kick. Standing back up, Peach whacked Zelda with her frying pan, sending her into the side of the tower.

Zelda quickly shakes her head and stands back up. She was really feeling the pull of her tiredness, but Peach wasn't going to allow her to rest. Zelda was suddenly hit with Peach's 'bomb' attack, where she rams into her opponent, and sent Zelda into a huff on the other side of the tower. As Peach jumped up to the top of the tower, she looked for Zelda, but saw someone else.

"Who are you?" Peach asked, looking at the strange person before her. "Where's Zelda?" The strange person looked up with red eyes, and beckoned Peach to come down.

"Isn't this still a match?" the voice sounded masculine, but Peach wanted to know where Zelda was. Peach jumped up and tried to attack downward, but the stranger had also jumped up and struck upward. Peach, surprised with being hit for the first time, however she doesn't let it bother her as she goes to attack again.

Peach was much stronger then this person, attack power wise, but the stranger was quick and attacked when he could. Once he did the windmill (break-dance move), slamming his foot into Peach. As the match wore on, both had high percentages of damage, and struggling to stay on the stage.

Peach had enough of the fight, and did her 'bomb' attack again, slamming hard into the mysterious person. He was sent flying, with no chance to recover. When they exited the simulator, the strange person exited where Zelda had entered, collapsing onto the floor. Link, who was in the room, saw that and raced over to him.

"Sheik!" he said, racing over to his friend's side.

"Who is Sheik?" Peach asked, harshly, "I was facing Zelda when the match began!"

"What's going on?" Came a booming voice. Slowly the Master Hand appeared, looking at the trio that was in the simulation room.

"I was facing Zelda when this person appeared, and I demand to know who it is!" Peach fumed.

"Master, Zelda was worn when Peach faced her, I ask for her to have some time off." Link said, picking up the still figure, known as Sheik.

"You just called that person Sheik!"

"Take her to her room." Master called, and a female Wireframe entered, taking Peach out of the room. "Tell me, who is this?" The hand asked once Peach was safely away.

"Zelda's alter ego, Sheik." Link said, "I can only assume she changed so that she could have more energy to fight."

"I see." Master said, "take her to her room, then."

"Yes Sir." Link complied, and headed out.

Heading to his ward, where he, Zelda, and Samus have their rooms, Link carries Sheik. The female bounty hunter looked up from her reading as he enters. She looked confused.

"I'll explain in a minute." Link said, as Samus opened Zelda's bedroom door, as Link had asked. Once he placed the body on the bed, he closed the door and explained the Samus what has happened.

The next morning, Sheik woke up with a splitting headache, fighting her dizzy head, she sits up and changes back into Zelda. Exiting her room, she met up with Samus, who was cleaning her suit up.

"How'd you sleep?" Samus asked.

"Well, I guess." Zelda replied. "I take it Peach won our fight."

"It was unfair," Samus said, looking at the tired Princess of Hyrule, "Master Hand isn't putting this win on Peach's record."

"That's good to hear." Zelda whispered as Link entered the quad with a tray of food.

"Master doesn't want you to leave here until you're feeling rested." Link said, placing the tray down, "So I fetched us some food."

"All of us?" Samus asked. Link nods "Let's eat, then."

The three of them enjoyed their breakfast on that rainy morning.

* * *

Another chapter done, keep an eye out for more. 


	5. Team Battle

Zelda vs. Peach

Team Battle

The Master Hand sets up some matches during the time off the smasher have, mainly during the holidays, just so that they keep in shape. Today was a feature team battle that everyone would watch inside Kirby's Café on that cold winter day.

It was a blue team versus a red team, five stock survival match at DK's favorite arena, a past stage Kongo Falls. DK was very happy to learn that it had returned. The normal patrons, those who were not smashers, wondered who was battling. The smashing crew knew who was up, but kept quiet.

Zelda was dressed in her blue outfit, adjusting it a little bit so she felt a little more comfortable. She wasn't too happy about the match up; it was her and Link against Peach and Mario. Hero and Princess versus Hero and Princess fighting in the middle of a jungle.

Link came into her view after a few minutes, his sword and shield tucked away. The match was to start shortly, so he didn't bother taking them out yet.

"Does it not fit?"

"It fits, it's just uncomfortable." Zelda replies, adjusting it again, "I don't think it's small, but it might be."

She felt Link's broad hands placed on her arms, calming her down instantly. He steps closer and wraps his arms all the way around her, his head landing on her shoulder. They stay that way for a minute, before separating to step in the simulator.

"Fight in it for now, there's no time to get a replacement, that and the match should last no long then five minutes." Link said, and she nodded.

Before them was a familiar sight to Link and Mario, the stage dipped in the center, and two platforms rotate in the air. On the tree tops were platforms to stand on and drop through, and below was a barrel that one could land in to recover from a fall, if they got lucky. Link and Zelda stood to one side, while Peach and Mario were on the other. Both teams were waiting for the countdown to commence.

"Ready? Go!"

At the sound, both teams charged forward. Link did a lazy cut while he was running, which brought him to a stop, his attack was stop by Mario's attack, both canceling the other out. Peach and Zelda jump up, the Hylian Princess doing her lightning kick to try and hit the other. Her aim was slightly off, resulting in little damage. Falling, Zelda adjusted herself so that she could try and hit Mario, but once more her aim was off.

As she climbs to her feet, she was suddenly attacked by Mario, who grabbed her and spun her around, tossing her in the opposite direction. Briefly over the abyss, she was able to get back on the stage. Link is doing his best to keep them busy, but as soon as he was in the air, they were already heading towards Zelda.

Although she had trouble getting in her attacks, she manages to send Mario flying with Link's help, and jumps up, as Mario is falling, she aims upwards and lets loose an explosion of fire, which Mario hits and is sent flying off the stage. However, Link too is victim to flight, and also is KO'd by Peach. Zelda lands on the upper platforms and is quickly met by Peach, who charges up her smash attack, the golf club for this attack. Zelda times the attack, and as Peach lets it fly, she dodges.

Link and Mario soon joins them as the fight progresses. Zelda is soon flying out of bounds, unable to recover. However as soon as she returns to the stage, she jumps off the revival platform and plants a lightning kick right on Peach's chest, sending her flying out of bounds

"That's what I call an avenger KO." Link says when he batted away Mario.

"Thanks." Zelda relies, watching Peach return to the field.

It wasn't that Zelda didn't attack, she rarely had a chance. Peach and Mario would both attack her at the same time, and whenever she did attack, mainly her lightning kicks and upward bursts of flame when she did get the chance, often times they were countered or they struck first.

Zelda at this point had two stocks left; Link was with one, Mario with one, and Peach with two. At least, that's what Zelda managed to keep track of in her head. Judging from how far each play flew when struck, everyone was high in damage counts. Little did any of the smashers in the simulation know, but in the café everyone was cheering for someone.

Everyone darted forward, Zelda ready to attack Peach once more to send her flying, while Link and Mario charge at each other. Much to the surprise of the entire group, when they struck, they managed to both hit, sending the other flying out of bounds. Link and Mario are finished, having spent their last stock, while Peach and Zelda return to the field for one last battle.

Zelda had to admit, Peach was formidable; it was all she could do to get her own attacks in. Spending more time ducking and dodging all of Peach's attacks, Zelda tries to think of a counter-attack. When they were on the platforms in the trees, Zelda would drop through and attempt to stop Peach with her magic, waving it around her head as the other princess came into view. The attack hit, but once she stop peach sent her flying across the stage, skidding to a halt on the other side.

Quickly getting back on her feet, Zelda saw that Peach covered ground while she was sliding. As Peach was about to whack her with her tennis racket, Zelda warped behind her with Farore's Wind, then use Din's Fire just as Peach was turning around. The move didn't do much damage, but that didn't worry Zelda. Peach was jumping up, having spotted a Pokéball on the spinning platforms. Knowing that she couldn't reach it in time herself, she prayed that it would be something useful.

Peach drops down, throwing the Pokéball down as well. Zelda dodges it, as it would've landed on her head and watches as it opens up. The sphere shape Pokémon that was white on top, red of bottom, appears. Zelda smiles as Peach grumbles as she tries to get away. Zelda races after her, and grabs her, waiting a second, while inflicting damage, Zelda throws Peach behind her and right into the exploding Pokémon. Peach flew out of bounds, which let Zelda sigh a happy relief.

Stepping out of the simulator, Link gives Zelda a high five. Zelda smiles tiredly, and they enter the main lobby of the simulation room.

"Good job, Zelda." Mario praises when he and Peach exit their simulation room.

"Thank you, Mario." Zelda says. She looks at Peach kindly, but the other princess just stomps away. "What is her problem?"

"I don't know." Mario says, "Whatever it is, it must have something to do with you."

"I gathered that much." Zelda sighs, and then starts to adjust her dress again.

"Is it still bothering you?" Link asks, and she nods. "Well, switch back to your normal one and tell Master Hand the outfit doesn't fit right."

"Alright, see you later then."

"Yeah." Link replies, then exits into the café.

* * *

Firstly, i think i might've gotten the name wrong for the stage, i'd look it up but my copy of Super Smash Brothers Melee is almost dead from overplaying. Secondly, i do know the name of the pokemon, but it eludes me, however i figured Zelda probably doesn't know the name, but knows what it does do to smashing often.

Finally, do to my skill level of playing, facing a level 9 Peach with Mario as her partner, and Link as my partner isn't easy, but i can do it.

Please leave a review  
Flameshield


	6. Simulation Danger

Zelda vs. Peach

Simulation Danger

Four stock, eight minutes.

That was the requirements as the final tournament matches close in. Everyone was required to do this type of match three times before the tournament's start. After the tournament, there would be a month of downtime and free play before the smashers would head back to their homes.

Smashers usually go up against their rival during this time, even though they should be practicing against everyone. So it was no surprise to see the two princesses going at it, even outside the battlefield.

"Look out, Flying Frying Pans!" Solar called out, racing into the living area. Zelda, who was trying to read a book, simply put up her shield, Nayru's Love, and watches as the frying pans bounce off as they hit.

"Peach! Cut it out!" Bowser roared, but the pans kept coming.

Zelda drops her shield and catches the pan by the handle, the other princess standing in the hallway that leads to the mansion's simulation room. Zelda lets out a frustrated sigh before chucking the pan back at Peach.

"It seems I don't get a chance to relax anymore." Zelda says, before sitting back down in the chair. "It seems all I do here is fight Peach, or someone from the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Come on Zelda, you need one more of those matches." Peach calls, throwing another pan.

"I don't think I should fight, since you're trying to drag me into it." Zelda replies, once more catching the pan.

"I'll drag you into the simulator if you don't come." Peach says.

Zelda whips her hand out, a small orb of flame heading towards Peach, it explodes in front of her, but she remains unharmed.

"Just leave me be, Peach." Zelda says, her voice drips with acid.

"Only after our match." Peach says.

"You won't give up, will you?" Zelda growls. Solar was sure she was becoming some animal, but held his ground.

"Nope." Peach replies.

Zelda throws her book at Link, who catches it, and walks slowly over to Peach, trying to control her anger. Peach had been doing this all week, and Zelda was on the edge now. They enter the simulation room and chose a stage, and then enter the simulators. Mr. Game and Watch was in there, and he notices a sudden round of sparks when the system started up, and quickly exits to warn the Wire Frames.

The stage was Final Destination, the largest field with no extra platforms, and the place where everyone faces the hands or Giga Bowser, the place where the two princesses got ready to battle. At the sound of go, the timer starts to tick, and the two begin the match.

Peach was the first one to get in a hit, but Zelda stood strong and avoid many attacks and manage to get in a few of her own as well, they were usually low kicks, but were effective. When Peach charged up her Frying Pan smash, Zelda rolls to the other side, and then does a short hop to get in her lightning kick. Peach slid across the stage before pulling herself up onto her feet.

Peach pulls up a turnip and tosses it at Zelda, who catches it by the leaves and throws it back while she runs forward. Peach times her approach and quickly attacks with her tennis racket, sending Zelda off the stage. It took a second for her to regain control and return to the stage, gripping the edge. Peach jumps up and floats over, and Zelda takes that chance to jump up and blast her with some fire. At the same time, Peach kicks downward at Zelda. Both attack connected, and both were sent flying out of bounds.

Outside, Mr. G&W returns with a male and female wire frame, both are getting to work on the malfunction. G&W stands nearby, watching as they ponder on the problem, which was leaving them dumbfounded.

Four minutes have past. Both Zelda and Peach are on their last stock and high in damage counts. They stood on opposite sides of the field, trying to calm themselves. From her side, Zelda decides she has waited long enough and sends a small orb of fire towards Peach. Peach spots that and starts running forward, hoping to avoid the flame. Zelda releases it just as Peach started to run, and hits the other princess.

Peach quickly recovers and continues forward, taking Zelda by surprise. With a "Hycha" and a quick, yet powerful move, Zelda was sent soaring into the air. However, the Hylian Princess didn't reach the boundary, and tries to adjust her fall so that she could attempt her Farore's Wind move; all she could do was guided her fall, unable to jump. After falling slightly below the stage, Zelda warps back up, and manages to grasp the edge with one hand.

"What's the matter? Can't get back up?" Peach taunts, watching her rival struggle.

Outside, the Female Wire Frame looks over at Zelda's body, looking through the window of the simulator. "She's in the early stages of a seizure." She states, looking back at the male.

"I think I figured out the problem." He says, "Someone tampered with this earlier, this level of skill easily takes out all the smashers."

"We best hurry, if we are to get them out."

Back on the stage, Zelda struggles with a clouding mind. She could no longer see clearly and her senses were off. When Peach push Zelda's fingers off the stage, she didn't even attempt to get back up, she wasn't aware she had lost grip.

Just like that, that match was over. Peach looks around, wondering why she hasn't been transported back.

"Almost got it." The male said, working the inwards so he could force the two smashers out, whether the match was done or not. After several minutes, the doors to the simulators open, and the two princesses fall out. Peach lifts her head and looks around, and notices the attention was on Zelda. The Hylian Princess was completely unconscious and barely breathing, and the male wire frame picks her up and carries her off.

"What happened?" Peach asks, standing up and dusting off her dress.

"The simulator was tampered with." the Female Wire Frame said, "Do not think this was your fault, it could've been any of the smashers to fall captive to it, it just so happened that Zelda experienced a dangerous seizure."

"No wonder we didn't leave after the match was finished." Peach muttered, "There was like, 2 minutes after I won before you got us out."

"Please know that this match will not be recorded onto your records, thus resulting in another battle needed, however we need to fix this machine and look at the one in the café before any smasher enters again."

"Okay." Peach says, then leaves the room. She heads straight to her room, unable to face anyone as she struggled with what just happened. They said it wasn't her fault, but Zelda had been worked up because of her carelessness and wanting to fight the other princess again.

When a week past and it was said Zelda was still in a coma, Peach felt even worse. She wants to visit the other princess, but she knew the others would be there until they kicked them out. She'd ask the Hylians how she was doing, but feared that what had transpired would cause them to ignore her or to tell her to mind her own business.

"What's the matter Peach?" Mario asks two weeks after the battle.

"I can't help but to feel bad and out of place." She replies, "I mean, I know it's not my fault, but I should've just left her alone."

"It's good to see your coming to terms with your actions." The voice of Master Hand spoke, and the white glove entered the room. "Are you sure you don't want to enter the tournament?"

"I'm sure." Peach said, "Even though I doubt Zelda is going to make it in a well, I just don't want anyone to lower my self-esteem any more."

"Very well, I do hope you had a good time despite the rivalry you created."

Another two weeks past before Peach heard the best news yet. Zelda was back. However, she couldn't face the other princess, let alone be in the same room.

Peach let out a sigh, then fell asleep on her bed as night fell.

* * *

I feel like the ending could be better, but this will do. 

the 4 stock 8 minutes thing is something i see with most 1v1 matches on youtube, so i applied it here.

With this shot, i realize that i need to fix up the very first one, so since i've decided that, i'm thinking about reamping all chapters and putting them in order and under a different name, but i'm still considering that fact.

Please leave a review  
Flameshield


End file.
